Regency Enterprises
Regency Enterprises is a Los Angeles-based film and television production company formed by Arnon Milchan and Joseph P. Grace. It was founded in 1982 as Embassy International Pictures, but the company name changed to avoid confusion with Norman Lear's Embassy Pictures (known from 1975 to 1982 as Avco Embassy Pictures). Its most successful film is Mr. & Mrs. Smith, released on June 10, 2005. Its films were distributed by Warner Bros. From December 20, 1991 to July 29, 1998, and by 20th Century Fox since February 5, 1999. As a result, The Fountain, WB's first film produced with Regency Enterprises since 1998, was distributed by that studio only in North America - Fox held international rights (except France and Germany). Its operating units include New Regency Productions (50%) and Regency Television (50%) (a joint venture between Regency Enterprises and Fox Television Studios). Investments include: *BabyFirstTV (30%) - cable channel in US aimed at 0-3yr olds. *The Israeli Network (?%) - cable channel in US *Channel 10 (?%) - commercial television station in Israel. Filmography 1980s *''The King of Comedy'' (1983) *''Once Upon a Time in America'' (1984) *''Brazil'' (1985) *''Legend'' (1985) 1990s *''JFK'' (1991) *''Turtle Beach'' (1991) *''Memoirs of an Invisible Man'' (1992) *''The Mambo Kings'' (1992) *''Under Siege'' (1992) *''That Night'' (1992) *''Falling Down'' (1993) *''Free Willy'' (1993) *''Made in America'' (1993) *''Sommersby'' (1993) *''Heaven & Earth'' (1993) *''The Nutcracker'' (1993) *''Cobb'' (1994) *''The Client'' (1994) *''Natural Born Killers'' (1994) *''The New Age'' (1994) *''Second Best'' (1994) *''Heat'' (1995) *''Boys on the Side'' (1995) *''Under Siege 2: Dark Territory'' (1995) *''Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home'' (1995) *''Empire Records'' (1995) *''Copycat'' (1995) *''A Time to Kill'' (1996) *''Tin Cup'' (1996) *''Carpool'' (1996) *''Bogus'' (1996) *''North Star'' (1996) *''Sunchaser'' (1996) *''L.A. Confidential'' (1997) *''Murder at 1600'' (1997) *''Free Willy 3: The Rescue'' (1997) *''Breaking Up'' (1997) *''The Devil's Advocate'' (1997) *''The Man Who Knew Too Little'' (1997) *''Dangerous Beauty'' (1998) *''City of Angels'' (1998) *''The Negotiator'' (1998) (Last movie distributed by Warner Bros. until 2006) *''Simply Irresistible'' (1999) (First movie distributed by 20th Century Fox) *''Entrapment'' (1999) *''Fight Club'' (1999) *''A Midsummer Night's Dream'' (1999) *''Pushing Tin'' (1999) 2000s *''Big Momma's House'' (2000) *''Bedazzled'' (2000) *''Tigerland'' (2000) *''Black Knight'' (2001) *''Don't Say a Word'' (2001) *''Freddy Got Fingered'' (2001) *''Joy Ride'' (2001) *''The Creative Darkness'' (2001) *''High Crimes'' (2002) *''Todo Cambia'' (2002) *''Life or Something Like It'' (2002) *''Unfaithful'' (2002) *''Daredevil'' (2003) *''Down with Love'' (2003) *''Runaway Jury'' (2003) *''Wrong Turn'' (2003) *''First Daughter'' (2004) *''The Girl Next Door'' (2004) *''Man on Fire'' (2004) *''Elektra'' (2005) *''Guess Who'' (2005) (the only film distributed by Columbia Pictures, 20th Century Fox handles the International Rights) *''Mr. and Mrs. Smith'' (2005) *''Big Momma's House 2'' (2006) *''Date Movie'' (2006) *''The Fountain'' (2006) (first film with Warner Bros. since 1998; international rights are handled by 20th Century Fox) *''The Sentinel'' (2006) *''Deck the Halls'' (2006) *''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' (2007) *''Epic Movie'' (2007) *''Firehouse Dog'' (2007) *''Jumper'' (2008) *''Marley & Me'' (2008) *''Meet Dave'' (2008) *''Meet the Spartans'' (2008) *''Mirrors'' (2008) *''Shutter'' (2008) *''Street Kings'' (2008) *''What Happens in Vegas'' (2008) *''Bride Wars'' (2009) *''Aliens in the Attic'' (2009) *''Fantastic Mr. Fox'' (2009) *''Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel'' (2009) 2010s *''Marmaduke'' (2010) *''Knight and Day'' (2010) *''Vampires Suck'' (2010) *''Love and Other Drugs'' (2010) *''Big Mommas: Like Father, Like Son'' (2011) Upcoming *''Monte Carlo'' (2011) *''What's Your Number?'' (2011) *''The Darkest Hour'' (2011) (first film distributed by Summit Entertainment, international rights are handled by 20th Century Fox) *''Now'' (2011) *''Contagion'' (2011) *''Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked'' (2011) External links * Regency Enterprises website Category:Companies established in 1982 Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Television production companies of the United States Category:Companies based in Los Angeles, California